


Criminal underground

by Deltario



Category: Naruto, One Piece, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Summary: Naruto is taken by the Sith Darth Plagueis sith spirit to help him get revenge on hos apprentice watch as Naruto becomes a legendary figure in the galaxy and on land of his planet





	Criminal underground

**this story is basically about how Naruto a criminal Empire while he goes and how he creates one in the broader galaxy.**

* * *

Darth Plagueis the wise is a muun dark lord of the Sith and he takes what he wants as he sees as a planet that is in the far reaches of space.

You see Darth Plaguies realized a long time ago Sidoius was going to betray him.


End file.
